It's Just Life
by Diva Actress
Summary: Takes place right after Elphaba and Fiyero go through the time clock dragon. Full details inside. Please R&R! Oneshot


Okay, so I've been in a WICKED mood lately, and decided to try my hand at a WICKED fanfic. I haven't yet seen the musical, but I did find the script on the internet, so I'm basing this off of the script I have. THIS IS MY FIRST WICKED FANFIC! It takes place right after Elphaba and Fiyero have disappeared into the clock.

DEFY GRAVITY--DEFY GRAVITY--DEFY GRAVITY

Fiyero and Elphaba walked through the time clock dragon straight into present day New York City. "Fiyero, I don't think we're going to fit in here," Elphaba said clutching Fiyero's hand. They were quickly swept up into the hustle and bustle of the city.

"Elphaba!" Fiyero called as she was swept away across the black pavement.

"Fiyero!" she screamed, trying to shove her way back to him.

"I'm right here," he replied, coming to her side. Elphaba latched onto his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh Fiyero! What kind of place is this?" Elphaba asked disgustedly. Two elementary age level kids gaped at the odd duo. It was true; an emerald woman was a thing unheard of, even in New York.

"I don't know, Elphaba, I don't know."

DEFY GRAVITY--DEFY GRAVITY--DEFY GRAVITY

_Back in Oz_

"The Wizard, feeling the strains of being the Wizard, has left, leaving me in charge," Glinda announced to all the citizens of Oz. Glinda sighed, something wasn't fitting right. She should be happy, the Wizard was gone, Madame Morrible was in prison, and all the citizens of Oz loved her. "Elphaba..." she whispered to herself, forgetting the microphone in front of her. The citizens stared at her in wonderment and alarm, the few who know who Elphaba was informed their neighbors, until a voice rose up over the crowd.

"Miss, Miss Glinda," Christery attempted.

"Oh, well what is it Christery?" Christery produced an envelope with _Glinda_ scrawled across it in familiar penmanship. "May you all enjoy this wicked free day!" Glinda announced before stepping down from the podium. When she returned to her home, she sat in a poofy pale yellow chair and opened the letter.

_Glinda-_

_I shouldn't have written this to you, for no one in Oz should know I'm alive, but I had to let you know. Fiyero and I have by now escaped through the time clock dragon, please, don't come after us, Oz needs you._

_Friends Forever_

_-Elphie_

"Miss Glinda?" Christery asked, as Glinda's eyes began to tear over.

"It was Elphie's last good-bye," Glinda said and excused herself to her room.

DEFY GRAVITY--DEFY GRAVITY--DEFY GRAVITY

"Fiyero, I think we're lost," Elphaba said as they wandered the streets of Brooklyn.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Fiyero asked, annoyed that they had just walked in another rectangle.

"Ask directions?"

"To where? We don't even know what we are trying to find!"

"Don't yell at me Fiyero!"

"I'm, I'm sorry, it's just..."

Elphaba broke off his sentence with a kiss. "Perhaps we should find a place to stay..." she said looking up at the overcast sky, fearing rain might pour down upon them at any moment. "I'm not sure I could handle more water..."

"Oh, Elphaba; I don't know how they found out you were allergic, that it could kill you."

"That doesn't matter. Let's just find a place to stay."

"Did I hear you properly? You're looking for a place to stay?" A passerby asked them.

"Yes, I'm allergic to water," Elphaba replied.

"What's your price range?" the stranger asked.

"Uh, Elphaba, I don't think our money will work here."

"Where exactly are you from?"

"Uh..."

"I've never seen a green person before, or is that all make-up?"

"No, it's her skin. Elphaba, don't let it get to you; she might be able to help us," Fiyero said in attempt to calm Elphaba down. The stranger's eyes widened with fear, not knowing what capabilities the green woman possessed. "Um, we're actually pretty broke, we don't have any money," Fiyero said turning back to the stranger.

"Well, then I'm afraid I can't recommend anywhere. And my place only has one bed left empty beside my own..."

"That's fine," Elphaba said eager to get something over her head.

DEFY GRAVITY--DEFY GRAVITY--DEFY GRAVITY

Glinda sat on her bed, her face mixed between two emotions; joy and sorrow. "At least she and Fiyero are alive," she said, hoping to cheer herself up. It didn't work, for the fact that she wouldn't get to see Elphie and Fiyero again stung her heart. "Oh Elphie, if only I could join you." She sobbed into one of her pillows. _Now Glinda, you know better._ Rang inside her head; it was Elphie's voice. "Elphaba?" Glinda asked aloud. _I'm only in your head. Glinda, you need to stay there. You can't come after us. This world is..._

A knock on the door interrupted Elphie's sentence.

"Miss Glinda? Are you okay?" It was Christery.

"I'm fine Christery. I'll be out shortly."

DEFY GRAVITY--DEFY GRAVITY--DEFY GRAVITY

"Well, welcome to my home, it's not much, but you can stay here as long as ya need. You two will be staying in room 57 on the third floor. Up those stairs. I can bring up a paper if you like, that way you can look for a job." Fiyero nodded with a smile in thanks, and he and Elphaba ascended the stairs.

"What a strange home, with numbers on the doors." Elphaba seemed distracted.

"What's wrong?" Fiyero asked her.

"Nothing..."

"Elphaba, I know better. What is it?"

"Please don't get mad,"

"That's a great way to start out a sentence."

"But I had to write Glinda a letter."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I HAD TOO! She's the only friend I ever had. She means so much to me, I just had too!"

Fiyero sighed, knowing that yelling at Elphaba would only make her even more distraught, and that was something he desperately wanted to avoid. "I understand, but it was still a _very_ risky thing to do. You can't be sure that someone besides Glinda hasn't or won't read it."

"I gave it to Christery, yes I can. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you."

"Then you shouldn't question Glinda or Christery either."

"I won't ever again."

**The End**

DEFY GRAVITY--DEFY GRAVITY--DEFY GRAVITY

Well, okay, so that was it. Criticism is more than welcome, just please review. Diva


End file.
